Just You and Me
by Stickybuns
Summary: He watches me scan the room, looking for the right one. Looking for the one who's going to make our fantasy come true. E/B Warning: Cuckolding


**So, I was trying to find a fic similar to Theladyingrey's 'Anything', which was incredibly hot and nobody on Twitter could think of one. Sooooo the lovely Sadtomato suggested I write my own o/s! She said this way; it'll be what you want.**

**This is also my first lemon… so have mercy, k? It's rated M because well… you'll see. **

**Thanks to my Tatertot and to MacAttack!**

He watches me across the bar, that little grin spread across his face. He pretends not to pay attention to me, but he is. He's been watching my every move. This is for him too, after all.

Someone clears their throat next to me, trying to get my attention. He's tall. Much taller than what I'm used to. Brown eyes stare down at me, little brown curls cover his head. So different. So … Exciting. He's all arms and chest and muscle. He looks like he could break me.

I smile. He's perfect for this.

I glance back at the man across the room and he nods. He agrees with my choice.

"Hello." I smile. Innocent. Shy.

He runs his eyes down my form, taking in every inch. "Well, hello there," he extends his large hand, engulfing mine. "Emmett."

"Isabella, nice to meet you." I lean in, making sure he can hear me over the noise of the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink, Isabella?" He's smirking, like he knows, like he's expecting the invitation.

I can feel the other set of eyes on me. The ones that were locked on mine not too long ago. He's leaning against the furthest wall, drink in hand, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. He's enjoying this. He knows I can't flirt. He knows I've never been with anyone but him. He can sense my nerves. I see movement in my peripheral vision and notice his hand. He's twirling his wedding ring; the smile, still on his face. He's taunting me.

I take a deep breath and turn back to the giant of a man standing before me. He settles back onto one of the bar stools and widens his stance, leaving room for me to stand between his outstretched legs.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing alone in a bar, Isabella? I haven't seen you here before…"

"No. Not from here… I'm on vacation." I nod, glancing at my fingers. I'm wearing my ring. I have nothing to hide.

"Alone?" His brow furrows. He hasn't glanced down at my ring. He doesn't know.

"You could say that," I improvise, trying to think of how I'm supposed to do this. We never discussed this part.

"You look like you have something to say, pretty girl." He smiles wide, his dimples showing and leans forward. I can smell him now. Oldspice. Thank God. I want them as different as can be.

This is it. Just do it. If he refuses, then you haven't lost anything.

"I'm married."

"Oh-Kay…?" He looks confused. As well he should be. I should've brought it up differently. I try to calm myself. You want this. He wants this. Just do it.

"But…" My words get stuck in my throat.

"But…? Come on, pretty girl. I won't bite."

This is it. The _in _I need.

I look up through my lashes. "What if I want you to?"

He tilts his head back and laughs so hard, I think he might get up and walk away. "And that husband of yours?"

"What if… What if he wants to watch you… bite." The words come out so low. How could this be? How could I be so adventurous, so daring in bed, but be so terrified right now.

That sobers him up. He isn't laughing anymore. He tilts his head. "You're not joking, are you?"

I shake my head. "No. Not joking." Breaking the ice is all I needed. The hard part is over. I straighten my back, take a sip of my drink and just… jump in.

"One time. Me and you. He watches. You and he wouldn't interact." I finally make eye contact. Waiting for him to tell me I'm crazy and leave.

"Tonight?" He seems concerned. Like he needs time to prepare.

"Well… no. I'd… I'd want to make sure you were tested. I'd provide my results for you too, that way you'd feel safer."

"Where is he?" He whispers, as if he expects Edward to be standing behind him. I snort. And shift my eyes to where he's standing. I tilt my head in his direction and let Emmett glance his way.

"So?" I bite my lip. It's cliché, but I can't help it, I'm so anxious. If he refuses, I'll lose my nerve and we'll never do this.

He mulls it over... nodding his head as he thinks. "Yeah… yeah, okay." He moves forward, his mouth up to my ear. "I've been thinking about that tight ass of yours ever since you walked in."

* * *

I stand in front of the bathroom vanity, inspecting myself. The steam from my shower lingers in the air. I didn't bother with a towel, no need to be modest now. My hair is wet, dripping down my back. I am waxed and trimmed. My hands and toes are adorned with the prettiest shade of pink.

He comes up behind me. He's wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. My arms are resting on the vanity and he places his right next to mine, cadging me in from behind. He kisses my shoulder and lifts his head, meeting my eyes in the mirror. He smiles and continues placing light kisses along my neck. We've been married for 3 years, together for 9 and he still makes my knees weak.

"Ready?" He asks, without lifting his head from its spot on my neck. He looks so good that I want to call the whole thing off and drag him to our hotel bed. I take a deep breath and he finally stops his teasing and looks up at me again.

"You change your mind, you feel uncomfortable… anything… all you have to do is tell me and I stop this." He tugs on my chin and turns it so that we're face to face. He kisses my lips. So light. So good.

I nod.

* * *

He's kissing me, trying to be as gentle as he can. This isn't what we wanted. Not like this. I push him off and straddle him instead. I move closer to him, finally able to feel his hardness under me and I whisper to him. "Come on, you can do better than this. My husband won't feel the least bit jealous if you're this nice."

He groans and moves his hands to my back side. He starts squeezing and moving me. He's getting there. But it isn't quite perfect. "My husband likes slapping. I'm sure he'd be jealous if you did that. Come on, Emmett" I punctuate my intent by biting on his earlobe.

I make sure my eyes are locked on my husbands. He's shaking his head and pursing his lips. He knows what I'm trying to accomplish. He's sitting on the love seat across the room, to the side of the bed. He can see both of us, but I'm the only one looking his way. He's palming himself.

Just as I begin to say something else, I feel it. It's a little tap, barely there, but it's a start. "He wants to watch us, Emmett. You don't need to worry… He…" My eyes haven't left Edwards and I grin, knowing how what I'm about to say will affect him. "He wants to watch you fuck me." He's still shaking his head and for a second I think he might disapprove, but then his hand squeezes and he groans, and I know.

He likes it.

That's all it takes and Emmett is in action. He bends down and pushes my bra cups out of the way. His mouth is on me. He doesn't start by nibbling, like Edward does. He bites and pulls and sucks. He's … rough.

He's exactly what I want him to be.

He flips us over while I unhook my bra. He pulls off my underwear and spreads my legs open. This is what I wanted… what we wanted. We don't want passionate. We don't want meaningful. We want him to use my body.

His mouth touches me there and I can finally breathe. I lay back, head still tilted towards the side, looking at my husband. He's moved his hand inside his boxers, but hasn't bothered pulling them off yet. He's trying to hold off. I'm about to laugh at how turned on he must be, when Emmett takes one long lick, from lips to clit. I moan and wiggle. I want it again.

I should be directing him. Telling him what to do, but I can't. I can barely speak. It seems Emmett loves pleasuring women. He doesn't need instructions. He's licking and nipping and rubbing at all the right places. He slowly pushes one finger inside me and I contract. They're not as long as Edwards. No ones are as long as his, but they'll do.

He keeps going, moaning over my pussy while he makes me squirm and fist the sheets. He adds another finger and begins moving them like he would if he were beckoning someone. They touch _the _spot and I'm done. I didn't expect it to hit so fast, but it's coming and I don't want my eyes closed for this. I look at my husband, my mouth falls open and an "Oh God" slips from lips as I squeeze and tremble around Emmett's fingers.

Edward isn't holding back either. I can see his hand moving under his boxers. The muscles in his forearm flexing with the pressure he's putting on himself. He mouths 'Baby' to me, while shaking his head. I smile at him again, knowing what that naughty grin does to him. I get up and move around Emmett. I push him so he sits on the edge of the bed and slowly sink down to my knees. Edward doesn't stand a chance. He pulls down his boxers and kicks them away, spreading his legs a little wider and sitting back on the couch.

The thought of doing this to someone other than Edward frightens me, but I move forward, tugging his boxers down and placing my hand around his thick cock. He's smaller than Edward, but he makes up for it in girth. I lean forward, tentatively and lick the tip. The pool of pre-cum resting on his head tastes salty, but not bad. I move forward again and take him in, making my mouth as wet as possible. I don't look up at Emmett. This isn't for him. I watch my husband. As soon as our eyes meet, he closes his, leans his head back and continues moving his palm up and down, moving his foreskin till it covers his head. It's as if he can finally relax and enjoy it, knowing that I'm not staring up at the stranger that I'm pleasing.

Emmett's snipped and it's an odd feeling, not having to pull on anything. I continue moving my head, taking as much as I can in. Emmett knows the rules. Just sex. No mouth kisses. He knows that this isn't about him getting head. I'm glad when he stops me and pulls me up. He kisses my neck, grabs my hips and turns me towards the bed before he pushes me onto it.

I start to turn over, but he places one of his big hands on my lower back and pushes down. He leans over. "Spread those gorgeous legs for me." I do. And I'm so turned on that I can't even think straight. The groan from the other side of the room lets me know I'm not alone.

"Wider. I want to see that pretty pink pussy." I can't even hold myself up, dropping my face to the bed while lifting my ass and spreading my legs. I'm facing Edward again and he doesn't look like he's going to make it. His face is scrunched up and he seems to be panting.

I hear the rustling of paper and hear the latex smacking against his skin. He's about to move forward when I put my hand out, stopping him. I look at my husband and whisper to him to 'Come Here'. He stands from his spot and I point him to the head of the bed. He sits down in the middle, back resting against the head board. He opens his legs, each one landing on the outside of my arms. My face is now only inches away from his cock. The one he still has a grip on. He's holding on to the tip with all his fingers. I bite my lip, knowing what that means. He does that when he's trying to calm down. Trying not to come.

I look over my shoulder and nod at Emmett. He pushes in slowly at first, so that he doesn't hurt me, but when I push back, taking him all in, he freezes. I'm so wet from having his face between my legs that he just slides in. I'm still looking over my shoulder when Emmett lifts both hands to his head of curls. He rests them on his head, exhales and then places them on my hips. His fingers curls to the front, on my stomach. He whispers a quiet 'Fuck' and starts moving.

I face forward again and Edward is staring at me, pushing his hard cock towards me. He knows I can't do this. He knows, from every time we've ever tried to '69', that I can't concentrate on sucking him off when I'm being pleasured. He's doing it on purpose. He wants to watch me struggle. Struggle to keep his cock in my mouth, while Emmett is mercilessly fucking my pussy.

I place my hand on him and he groans, ready for me to take him in. He moves down so that I don't have to stretch too much. As soon as my mouth finds him, it's as if everything in the room amplifies. Emmett goes faster, Edward's hips lift off the bed and I… I can't stop the sounds that are leaving my mouth.

"Fuck. Don't stop, baby. Don't you stop." Edward whispers. He knows what his words do to me. He knows how I like it.

He places his hand in my hair, moving his fingers so that they rest on my neck and leans forward. "Who's my good little cocksucker, huh?"

It sends shivers down my back and forces me to take more. Suck harder. I want to make him fall apart.

I can feel Emmetts hold on me tighten, his thrusts unyielding. The force of his movements make me stop. Edward's hard cock slips from my mouth. I can barely breathe, let alone concentrate on that.

"Come on, baby. You know how I like it." He lifts my chin, smirking at me. Teasing me. "All of it." His words spur me on and I can't get his cock inside my mouth fast enough. I suck and pull and take him as deep as I can go. I moan around him and squeeze around his base, making the hand that's in my hair pull ever so lightly.

"I'm gonna come, baby. I'm gonna come all over that pretty little mouth of yours."

That's all I needed. I push back into Emmett while he slams forward. His thrusts get choppy and I know he's coming. I can feel my own release. It's starting and it's so fucking good. I exhale when it's done and I'm about to collapse on the bed when Edwards thumb presses against my lips. Emmett has slipped away to the other room, no doubt getting changed and leaving.

"Open up for me, baby." He's pumping so hard it looks like he might hurt himself. I look up at him and open my mouth. "Fuck, Bella."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He repeats while he comes in my mouth. He's watching me, waiting to see what I'll do. I could get up and spit it out, but why stop now. I swallow it and lick my lips, staring at him the entire time.

He pulls me up and sits me on his lap.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you looked." He's shaking his head while he rests it on my shoulder. He starts placing kissed on my neck and when he reaches my mouth, he holds my face in both of his hands.

"Are you okay, beautiful?"

I laugh. I can't help it.

"Yeah baby, I'm more than okay." I nuzzle into his hands, enjoying the warmth. We're not love makers. We don't get mushy during sex. But after? Oh, God. After, we're all kisses and hugs and entwined limbs.

It hits me then.

"I don't need this again."

"Need what?"

"I don't need to try _this _again. I'm good. It was never about being with another man. It was about making you a little jealous and turning you on." I try to explain. I'm not using the right words. Not expressing myself the way I'd like.

"Bella? Baby, I know."

"No, I … I want you to know that trying this made me realize that I don't need anything else. I don't need more." I'm nervous. I don't know what he'll say. After all, this was both our fantasy. He wanted it just as much as I did.

"Yeah. Watching you with one other guy is enough for me. We can have the same result with you just flirting with some other guy." He's chuckling, trying to make light of the situation, but I know what he means.

This was just for curiosity's sake. We tried it. We liked it. But not enough to do it again.

I wiggle on his lap and lean forward to kiss his neck. "So … just you and me?"

He flips us over and hovers above me. His smile is radiant. Full of longing and lust and… love.

"Just you and me."


End file.
